


The Hitman's Revenge (Revenge Au)

by Universal_SpaceChild



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Dismemberment, F/F, F/M, It's Time, It's time for the good shit, Jen Centered, Jen Needed This, Kidnapping, Mind Manipulation, Revenge, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universal_SpaceChild/pseuds/Universal_SpaceChild
Summary: Jen, a hitman now gone rouge, has set out to take down her former friend and partner, Daniel. Her revenge plan? Dismember and reattach new body parts to make him the perfect specimen. Alter the way he thinks and acts through psychological manipulation.As she was preparing to stop her experimentations for the night, a simple Cafe Chef walks in her base.A new toy, for her devilish plan.||As you can see. This is centered around Jen.||





	1. A Grim Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen, a hitman now gone rouge, has set out to take down her former friend and partner, Daniel. Her revenge plan? Dismember and reattach new body parts to make him the perfect specimen. Alter the way he thinks and acts through psychological manipulation.
> 
> As she was preparing to stop her experimentations for the night, a simple Cafe Chef walks in her base.
> 
> A new toy, for her devilish plan.
> 
> ||As you can see. This is centered around Jen.||

Anger has been known to fuel one's own inner demons in a way that promotes negative actions towards unsuspecting victims. Anger can be what truly drives a person towards their own downfall. It has been said that the world as a whole is filled with a majority of happy people. Among those people, you can find those who are too sad to do anything other than mope, cry, whine, and shorten our population. Then there are the ones filled with greed. Doing what ever it takes to get exactly what they want, with no reconciliation of what others feel. They are the ones that push you down. Then of course, there are the angry ones. Their powerful ways of getting people to bend to their will, just by the look of being terrifying. They are the ones many see in prisons, on the run, or even, in smaller cases, lonely. They take their anger, and make stupid decisions, only to end up falling in the end. They're weak. This is how they hide it. However, there is one issue.

Anger comes with consequences.

And Jen is no exception.

The blonde in question was currently stalking the halls of an old observatory. A building in which she's called home for a little more than a year now. The place was in shambles more or less. Abandoned and left to rot, just like her.

The female had just finished her latest session of the experiment, completely pissed that the subject didn't survive. She was making such good progress with this one, but it was all thrown away in a mess of lost limbs, and guts. She'll need to think of a different approach to the matter of rearranging features. At least she has more body parts to try out. But for now, she needs to get this copper smelling liquid out of her golden locks.

Rounding the corner, she began to let her hair down, letting out a tired sigh after a long day's work. Her head was absolutely pounding, and the fact she has yet to eat makes it even worse. She'll have to make note to go into town later for more supplies. She's been running low lately, and if she has to skip another damn meal, she'll rip her own head off for a change.

As the blonde approached the bathroom, she reached her hand out to grab the door knob, only to stop in her tracks at the sudden sound of a whine. No one else was suppose to be here, so what the hell could be making that sort of noise? Deciding to take her chances in this situation, she stepped away from the shower she so longingly wished for, to investigate that strange sound within her property. 

Her foot steps were quick, her currently bare feet hitting the ground rapidly as she ran towards the sound clattering pots and pans. Whatever was here, must have been in her kitchen, since she had put away her tools recently. As she closed in on the room in question, she found that the door had been left ajar, a mess of flour spilling out abd towards the open of the hallway. Annoyance shot through, knowing this meant that she'd have something else to clean today. Taking out the blade she keeps on her person, she quietly pushed open the kitchen door, scrambling continuing to be heard. As she flickered on the lights, which was really just a lanturn she kept close to the door, since she shuts the main power off at night to avoid drawing in attention, she found that the intruder in question, wasn't an intruder at all. It was some, small, yapping mutt. She was disgusted at the sight of the thing. The creature was covered in flour, and other ingredients. If it wasn't for the rest of the food being out of reach, Jen would have went hungry for sure. Still, with this mess, it was going to be a pain to clean.

"Alright you mangy mutt! That's enough of that-" She hissed, walking over, and picking the dog up by it's collar. It has an owner? She craddled the animal close, looking down at its tags for any information.

"Nico. If found, call this number.. blah... blah... blah.. Ask for Gwendolyn Santos. Hm. How about, instead of calling your owner, and reuniting her with her precious dog, we go for a little walk. One where you don't come back. Now. I would have just kicked you out. We could have been cool, ya know? Oooh. But you HAD to destory my kitchen. My food. And make a complete fucking mess?! Well. Actions have consequences, and your consequences involve termination!" The female turned, walking out of the mess this damned thing made. She was boiling with rage, which only made her poor decision making worse. The dog seemed to be clueless about it's future fate as it barked and yapped in happiness.

 The only noises that could be heard; were the cold,  Unforgiving footsteps sounded out beneath the clacking of the female’s feet,   And the occasional yip of the mutt still cradled in her arms.   As she steadied down to one area of that dreary chamber room, She studied the instruments of execution she had at her fingertips,  and mentally weighted her options.  If she did this quick and painlessly,   She wouldn’t have to hear the worthless cries of pain from an animal that had been wasting her precious time.  Plus she could get to cleaning up the mess the thing had created.   Pitiful.   Her other option just didn’t seem as efficient,  And every action and plan she made had mostly proficiency,  And her own benefit in her mind.     
Vaguely,   She clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth,  And reached for a drawer attached to a metal table she had just recently cleaned down after “research”.   Once her hands returned from the stainless steel drawer, Her fingertips had been delicately,  Yet firmly enlaced around the handle of what looked to be a recently sharpened and sterile meat cleaver.

Her footsteps remained to be slow, Cold and vigilante,   Her piercing blue eyes struck onto the disgusting mutt before her,  Which had just been lovingly panting,  Waiting for the  malice stricken female to be finished looking for her tool cluelessly.     
It will die happy and clueless. Not like it truly matters.  It deserves fear to be throbbing through it’s tiny little heart right now for disturbing the peace of Jennifer’s progress.

Not wishing to waste anymore time on  horrible distractions like a canine which wasn’t even a purebred,   Jen had stepped down to the creature,   And pushed it down to the ground firmly,   Yet somehow  falsely lovingly so it would still think it was being treated with care.   The tactic worked,  Because the canine had thought the blade wielding female had just been telling it to lay down;  and it obeyed. 

 

Lacking a lone sign of remorse in Jen’s  dull blue orbs,   She had risen the blade to the sky,  The faint light of the dimly lit room gleaming off it.    With sharp precision,   She had aimed perfectly to the neck of the creature,   Hacking off the soft, Fur covered head right from the stump of the neck,  And clean through the bone.  The quick movement had speckled the blonde’s dark face with speckles of crimson,  a scent of copper going into her nostrils and throughout the singled out experimental chamber.   The canine had not even gotten a chance to cry out in anguish.

Rising to her feet, the female held the dogs head in hand, the life completely drained. Pity. That didn't seem to be as satisfying as some of her many other kills. Weak thing. She looked down at the mess she had personally made, suddenly feeling a bit more annoyed than she had started this night out as. As she picked up the rest of the filthy corpse that plauged her floor, the sound of metal clashing against the ground held her attention. The collar. Truly a useless object in her opinion, however... There was this sort of.. charm to it really. One object, that serves as a symbolism for ownership. Fascinating, really.

The blonde only snickered at the sight of it, deciding she'll come back to clean it later. For now, she needed to toss this body, and take a shower before something else interrupts her. It's only a matter of time till the owner comes looking after all.

<<<<<<<<<

Rain was pouring from the sky above, causing the ground to be slick with mud. Most people would have been advised to stay indoors, as to not cause injury to yourself. Gwen of course, didn't listen to those warnings. She was on a phone call with her co-worker, David, at the time. They were discussing a new menu item Gwen had wished to make for their cafe, when she heard her gate fly open. Hanging up her phone call, she looked out the window, her dog no where in sight.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me. He got out again?!" Gwen spent no time in grabbing her jacket and rainboots. She quickly took the flashlight off her desk, sliding out her front door and racing over to the gate. Upon shining the bright light on the ground, a series of paw prints lined the path her dog had taken as he ran loose.

An immediate groan of frustration ran through her as she tracked through the mud below. This was the third time this week her dog had gotten out. She really needed to get that blasted gate fixed before one day her dog just never comes home. That might be negative thinking, but what else is one to do when it's nearly midnight, and their precious companion made a run for God knows where?

"Nico! Where'd you go boy? Now isn't the time for hide and seek-" The worry dripped from the dark haired female's voice as she desperately called out into the darkness before her. Something about the fact he was harder to find this time around set of red flags. What if he was hurt, or lost? Gwen wasn't having this. She wasn't going home without her dog, and that was final.

As Gwen finally reached the top of the incline she had been climbing, she scanned her surrounds. Around her was trees, a lake, and what seemed to be the old observatory. Of course, the now fading pawprints lead in the direction of the old, broken, probably dangerous building in the distance. It had been closed down for years now. No one has been there since she was at least a four year old. Old memories, sometimes deserve to just stay memories.

In short, she wasn't looking forward to going near that place. Yet, even through her mind's protest, she had begun her walk to the place of abandonment and lost dreams.

Each step towards the observatory caused a pit of anxiety to grow heavier and heavier in her stomach. She didn't know what lurked there, so who is to say it will end well for her? There could be drug dealers, wild animals, or worse hiding in those shadows.

"Pull it together, Gwen... It's just an old building.. Get the dog, and go home. No problem-" She spoke to herself in an attempt to calm down. It wasn't until she snapped back into focus did she realize she made it to the entrance of the broken building. Her gaze stared up at the features of the once popular attraction. Shattered and boarded windows, police tape around the outer shell, and a clutter of wood blocking the door to get in. Of course, it didn't block everything. At the bottom of the clutter, a small hole was placed, big enough to crawl into. Gwen let out a groan of displeasure, getting down on the ground, and crawling through the hole to get inside. Mud clung to her face and clothing, a sign she would have to take atleast three showers to get this gunk out of her hair.

But, even though she had a new found.... attire- She was finally inside.

<<<<<<<<<

Jen wrapped her wet hair up into a neat bun, allowing it to stay out of the way while it air dried. Although she despised not using a blow dryer, the one she had previously owned busted. She'd have to wait for shopping day to grab a new one.

As of now, she was wandering the halls of her base, looking around to make sure she had cleaned up all of the mess that vlasted mutt had left among her floors.

How can such a miserable and stupid creature find it's way into her base without knowing her secret entrance?

"Nico!!"

The blonde froze at the sound of another female's voice ringing through the halls surrounding her. How can so many pitiful fucking things wander into her base like they own the place?! Especially in one night! Jennifer growled, double checking to make sure she still had her dagger on her before making her way towards whoever was yelling at this hour.

". . . Hello? Is someone there?" Jen called out, a sickening sweet, concerned tone to her voice. She had to make sure this trespasser didn't get away, so why not put on a little act?

"W-who's there?!" The brunette jumped, backing away quickly from the direction the blonde's voice echoed from. The girl put on a much kinder face, stepping out of the shadows as she got a better look at the girl.

"I didn't mean to scare you, Miss! I- I just didn't expect anyone else to be here..-"

". . . I.. didn't either- What are you doing here..?" As Jen moved to speak up, she froze, looking over the scared female before her. Their body structure.. it.. Was what she was looking for- That is the embodiment of the perfect shape she wanted. Her bone structure, although hard to see, was defiant, almost confidently placed. Their figure, was the perfect amount of skinny, as it was curvy. If only they would stop slouching. And.. don't get her started on the symmetry of her face.

"I was getting out of the rain..-" She said as she straightened up. She had to habe this human for testing. This was an opportunity she couldn't pass up.

"Oh.. I see. Well. I was looking for my dog- Have you seen one 'round here?" Damn it! This was the fucking mutt's owner! It had to be the god damn owner!! She felt frustration rise in her cheeks, immediate anger following close behind. Of course, that all dropped, as soon as a little idea popped into her head.

"Now that you mention it. I did see one run into a room a few minutes before you showed up! I can take you to them if you want!~" She purred, a hint of malice in her voice that Gwen just couldn't pick up on through her relief. The blonde beckoned her to follow, before turning and walking off down the hall. Gwen immediately scurried after the stranger, excitement now pumping through her as they rounded a few corners.

Eventually, the two stopped in front of a barely lit room. Jennifer pointed to it with a grin, as if telling her silently to go in. Gwen, for some reason, trusted the girl, and walked in hesitantly. "Nico? Where are you boy?" No reason followed, leaving the girl a bit confused. Nico was known to bark whenever he heard his name.. so the fact he wasn't responding only meant he truly wasn't in here as the blonde had said. "Hey. You sure this was the room he was in..?"

"Oh. No. This was the room you're staying in, silly~" Once she said that, she let out a sickening laugh, slamming the door shut, and locking it from the outside. Gwen's eyes widened, and she sprinted back to the door amd tried to pull it open.

No such luck-

"You son of a bitch! Let me out of here! Let me out!!" She screamed, banging against the door with all her might as the panic set in.

Jen could only laugh.

"Guess I don't have to get a new subject after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ||I hope you enjoy!||


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen awakes in her new home.
> 
>  
> 
> Filthy from the night before, Jen has the idea of allowing the girl to properly shower.

The surrounding light blinded Gwen as her eyes flickered open to welcome the new day. The tired female sat up in bed, stretching her back out until a sickening pop echoed throughout the small, closed off room. Normally, Gwen would have awoken with the sound of either her alarm, her dog's excited yapping, or the gentle ringing of her phone as David rang. His bright smile would always pop up as his ID would go off. He called every morning, just incase she overslept for work. David was always trying to keep her in a straight forward schedule, reguardless of whether or not she needed it.

Today, she wanted nothing more than to wake up and hear that dumb ringtone he insisted he had. She wanted nothing more than to see his dumb smile shine on her screen, to hear her precious dog bark her ear off when she refuses to answer, the sound of not only her excited friend over the phone, but his tired son begging to go back to sleep rather than head to school. She was use to the nonsense of her busy mornings. Without it, she didn't even feel like she was really awake.

This morning was silent.

The only noise she could hear was the quiet sound of chains gently moving across the floor as she moved to get out of bed. The female stalked across the floor, the chain attached firmly to her ankle dragging behind her. The sound the made seemed to jolt her awake, because by the time she reached the door, she found herself fully aware of her surroundings. That blasted blonde locked her in here last night. God knows what she wanted her for. She was honestly afraid of finding out.

Though, it seems like she'd find out sooner than she'd personally like. As soon as she reached the door she had been hoping so dearly was unlocked.... it opened, causing Gwen to stumble back and stare in astonishment at her captor peaking in through the door.

"Good morning~ Glad to see you're finally awake. I thought you'd sleep much later seeing as you stayed up till about three screaming and crying for your freedom." The blonde said with a purr, leaning against the doorway as she looked her prize up and down. "Sleep well?"

>>>>>>>>

"Not very talkative this morning, are we? That's fine. I'm sure we can awake you up with a shower or something." The blonde said afyer a few moments, walking over to the brunette who took a cautious step back. Jen stopped a polite distance away, looking the girl up and down once more to get a better look at what exactly she was dealing with.

Jen had not changed her clothing from yesterday, so she will definitely have to get her a wardrobe change soon enough. She was also covered in disgusting filth, which was most likely the mud she say on her last night. A shower is needed, and so is new sheets counted she laid all over them.

'Typical. You give a test subject a nice place to stay, and they dirty it up in atleast a night.' Jen thought to herself, her foot tapping on the ground as she eyed their chain. 'Now. I'd hate to disconnect her from her new little friend on her leg, but I can't have such a perfect subject looking like they crawled out of a sewer.'

The girl advanced once more, this time crouching down to unlock her from the hold over her metal captor. Once freed, Gwen backed up, looking down to her own ankle in shock. As Jen stood to her feet, dusting off the dust that collected on her shirt just from moving near the ground, Gwen rushed forward, heading for the door in an attempt to escape.

The violet eyed beauty only made it a quarter of the way to the hall before she felt a sharp pain jab into her back. She collapsed to the ground with a sharp thud, her eyes darting around in search of the door. Once in sight, she began to furiously crawling towards the exit. It, of course, didn't take her long to have her captor grab hold of her ankles and pull her back towards the room. Jen grabbed her by her hair, pulling her to her feet as she drew her face close to her's, a soft chuckle escaping her lips.

"Decent attempt, dear~ It was definitely lacking strategy and a plan, but other wise, I love the enthusiasm!" Jennifer said cheerfully, letting go of her hair, causing Gwen to immediately place a hand in it's place in order to rub it. Jen immediately grabbed hold of her free wrist, dragging her off down the halls in an annoyed manner, finding this already be far too tiring of a task.

"Wh.. Where are you taking me..?" Gwen asked, looking up to the blonde in defeat, her free hand now rubbing her back with a frown.

"I told you that you needed a shower, so you're going to get one. Maybe learn to pay attention next time." Jen responded in a cold manner, pulling her into a seperate room lined with checkered tiles. She dropped the girl's arm harshly, closing and locking the door behind the two of them before leaning confidently against it. She had this, twisted smile on her face as she spoke up once more, this time educating her prisoner on what exactly this room was.

"This is obviously a bathroom. Since this place doesn't exactly come with many rooms, that means there is only one. That being said, we are to share this bathroom. I don't like filthy things, so when you use this room, you clean up after yourself. No clothes on the floor, they go in the hamper. Clean all water that lands on this floor up after showering, and don't use all the hot water. I'm not exactly using the electricity or water in this place legally. Meaning, limit yourself to a ten minute shower just in case someone takes notice. And when I give you your tooth brush in the future, don't put it near mine. I don't want them touching- I have a thing... with..- Saliva- It's a disgusting thing, and I personally don't like the idea of swapping it with the likes of you. I don't know what you could have- Also cap goes on the toothpaste when you finish, got it?" She finished her little lecture on the proper ways to keep the bathroom as spotless as it was now, her arms sliding ever so gracefully across her own chest.

"I.. I... understand...?" Gwen responded, her face portray complete confusion as to what was going on. It was as if she was being held hostage as a roommate with the way they were speaking! Letting out a short winded sigh, the girl scratched at her arm, speaking up once more with a nervous, yet firm tone of voice. "Y-You said I was to take a shower.... Right..?"

"Oh.. I almost forgot that's why I brought you in here- Hmm. Alright. Take your shower." Jen didn't seem to move from her spot, causing Gwen to stand awkwardly in a sense of confusion. That obviously caused Jennifer some annoyance herself, for she repeated herself in a much louder tone. "Are you deaf, now? I said to shower."

"Aren't... you going to leave...?" Gwen quickly piped up, a hopeful look in her eye as the blonde simply laughed.

"I'm not an idiot. If I leave, you'll try to find a way to escape. I'm not going to risk you getting away so easily. There's no fun in that- Now then. Strip and get in the tub before I leave you a dirtied mess-"

Gwen straightened up, her face seeming to protray a look of fear as it began to heat up out of shear embarassment. She looked on at the girl, who seemed very adement on the task she had so kindly gave to the girl. Gwen silently nodded in defeat, her hands gripping lightly at the base of her shirt. She eyed the floor, her hands trembling about her fabric as she carefully lifted it up and over her head. It seemed that the blonde immediately began to take in the girl's features, making note of a particularly large scar across her side. She'll have to be sure to ask her about it when she gets the chance- Such a shame to see a thing like that on skin like her's- An utter.. disappointment to see it ruin the perfection she had seen before. It was hideous.

The way it mocked Jen's very being by laying across her subject's side. It's discolored look struck into her brain, taunting her as the girl before her continued to quietly undress in hopes of getting this situation over with. The blonde subconsciously began chewing at her bottom lip, biting into it in what could only be anger. She hated it. That damned scar had plagued her perfectly framed prisoner, and she knew very well she didn't have the skills to fix it herself. It was gross. A permanent mark that will forever lay dormant, quietly laughing at her for the error that she had made for not checking for scars and such before imprisonment. She only wondered what else they were hiding from her behind those layers of cloth. What other... imperfections were in her way?

Well, her question was soon answered when she spotted the small tattoo on the back of their neck. A small, subtle, yet beautifully crafted Blue Jay. A sign of luck. How ironic it was now. It seems it didn't seem very lucky for the girl after today.

Soon enough, Jennifer's gaze broke away the girl as she watched then cover themselves and look on in... confusion. Jen immediately realized she might had stared for a bit too long... and... with the way she tended to bite her lip whenever she thought... One can say the way her cheeks had heated up were due to how Gwen had reacted to it all- She quickly stood up straight, pointing off to the shower as her gaze averted her violet one.

"Shower. Now. I'm not going to tell you again." Jennifer said, stalking away from the door to take a seat in front of the mirror, the sink lined with several different forms of make up. She needs to touch herself up... and she definitely has the time to waste while she waits.

>>>>>>>>

"You... are going to atleast had me a towel, right? Didn't you habe a thing about water on the floor?" Gwen spoke, her head poking out from behind the shower door, water sliding down her cheeks and hair. The liquid from her body began to collect on the ground as the blonde stood, carrying a white towel with her in slight annoyance. She handed it over, causing the brunette to duck back into the shower to dry off. She quickly wrapped the towel around her frame, happy to finally have something to shield her body from the blonde's wandering eyes. She took a deep breath, stepping out into the open.

"So. What do you expect me to w- eAR?!" The girl felt the floor give way underneath her, the small puddle she had created earlier serving against her. As she landed with a rough thud, she felt something... soft underneath her. Whatever it was softened the blow she would have received to her face. However, the small victory was softwinded. As her violet eyes fluttered open, she peered down at the object that was laying under her..... and.... it wasn't exactly an object. Gwen covered her mouth quickly, scrambling off her captor as her face turned an alarming shade of crimson. The blonde rubbed at her head, sitting up immediately as the weight of the girl she caught had disappeared. Her bright blue glare shot up to Gwen in anger. She burst up from the floor, dusting herself off as quickly as she could as she made her way towards the female. Without giving the girl even a second to explain herself, she had a firm hand wrapped tightly around their throat to pull them close.

"New rule. If you /ever/ touch me without permission, for any reason at all, I will break every bone in your body... Starting with your fingers-" she pressed her thumb further into her throat, her eyes beginning to narrow as she heard the desperate gasp of air, an almost pleading sound, escape the female. She nodded her head to her best ability, which seemed to be plenty for Jen. She quickly tossed the girl towards the floor, watching as Gwen began to breathe heavily to replenish the air that she had lost.

"Clothes are by the sink. I'll be back in ten minutes. You best still be here when I return." A slam echoed throughout the bathroom as Jennifer left the room, leaving Gwen to think over the events of this morning. All the things that had happened.... She couldn't actually believe she was so... unfortunate to be stuck dealing with them-

What has she ever done to deserve a fate such as this one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually am not completely fond of how this chapter turned out, but I'm hoping next chapter will make up for it!
> 
> Next chapter will have a new little spin on things.
> 
> If you want updates or wish to contact me, you can do so here:
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/craigisthebest


End file.
